Girlfriend
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: Songfic using Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend. GAbby ONE SHOT. Came to me after watching Season 4 reruns. SPOILERS: From Sandblast through Ex-File


**Girlfriend**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during the Hollis Mann arc so...Season 4 from _Sandblast_ through _Ex-File._

**Rating: **T

* * *

**NOTE:** This is an unbeta'd piece so all mistakes herein belong to me. :)

* * *

**A/N: **This little ficlet came to me after watching some Season 4 reruns. It's a song fic using the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. It's a little bit o' fluff without very much plot, but I had fun writing it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Abby strutted into her lab, singing along with the MP3 player softly under her breath. The rest of the team would be shocked at the song she was listening to. It was not her usual choice of music but she'd heard it on the way home yesterday and it had seemed to fit how she felt after dealing with that witch all day.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

She knew exactly how **that** felt, she'd thought it many times since she'd found out that Gibbs and Lieutenant Col. Hollis Mann were dating. Abby was more than a little surprised by the fact that she resented her as fiercely as she did. The woman had done nothing wrong; it's not like she'd made any untoward comments to her and more importantly, it wasn't like Abby had a prior claim on Gibbs. She just didn't know what he saw in her.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Abby was more than a little miffed that he'd chosen to date her. She could have sworn that Gibbs felt something for **her**, but she supposed **that** was just wishful thinking. All those cheek kisses, hugs, back-rubs and other small shows of affection were probably platonic. A small sigh escaped her lips as she bopped her head a bit to the music.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Abby had been distracted for some time, her mind wandering toward 'red light' thoughts involving Gibbs for more than a few months. It made working with him difficult, but boy was it addicting. If only she could show him some of the things she'd thought of doing to him…his point of view would change dramatically.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Abby giggled a little aloud when she thought back to him telling her 'you're my favorite'. She knew that he felt **something** for her…she just knew. The knowledge made her dance around her lab a little in time with the song, her hips shaking saucily.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

It wasn't like Hollis was unattractive, but Abby just thought that Gibbs could do better. _He should be with me! _A smile spread across her face at the thought and she imagined what it would be like to have him all to herself. If only she had the guts to tell him. In her excitement, she sang aloud and danced around the lab rather animatedly.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

With the volume level on Abby's MP3, it was no surprise that she didn't hear the elevator signal Gibbs' arrival to her lab. He stopped in the doorway, a surprised expression on his face. Abby was too busy dancing with her hands held over her head, her back to the lab's entrance, singing a rather animated song. Luckily, Gibbs was too far away to hear the words.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

Abby wondered if Gibbs really did think about her when he wasn't at work. There was plenty of times that she could have sworn that he was watching her with an interested glint in his eye. Case in point: when she'd asked for his advice in picking a tattoo.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

She grinned when she thought of Gibbs breaking up with Hollis and deciding that what he really wanted was right here in this very lab. She'd been hoping for that moment for some time now, for Gibbs to look her in the eyes and declare his undying love for her. With a groan of frustration, she skipped around the lab dancing in time to the music, singing a bit louder than the last time.

'_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Gibbs' eyes widened when he could finally make out what Abby was singing aloud. He doubted that she was talking about **him**, but he was more than a little surprised that his relationship with Hol was the first thing that came to mind. A small grin appeared on his face as he brought the coffee cup to his lips, wondering if he should announce his presence.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Abby knew…just **knew** that she was a better fit for Gibbs. All she had to do was crook her finger at him and he did whatever she wanted, no questions asked. She would rock his world in ways that Hollis would never even imagine. Abby just had to wait for him to realize it, right?

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Gibbs caught the words more clearly the second time that Abby sang them aloud and he smirked openly. It amused him that Abby felt that way, but then again…she was right. She did have him wrapped around her finger. Made him wonder about what it was that she felt she could do better.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

Gibbs found it highly amusing to watch Abby dance around the lab, it was entertaining as hell. It also gave him some much needed insight into the mind of the scientist. What would she say when he mentioned the fact that he and Hol had broken up? Without so much as a good-bye dinner, the Lt. Col. had decided that she was better off without him. Now he cou-

Abby spun around to find that Gibbs was standing in the doorway to her lab, a small smile on his face. _Oh my God! How long has he been standing there?! Did he hear me singing? Oh my God! He saw me dancing!!_

Gibbs walked over to her, stopping briefly to set her _Caf-Pow_ next to her keyboard. Leaning in towards her, he pressed a kiss on her cheek. He could feel the tension in her as she waited to see just how much of her impromptu dance number he'd seen. Gibbs was about to step back and at the last minute, he whispered, "so...you're going to have me wrapped around your finger are you?" He just couldn't help it, the evil little devil on his shoulder needed to see her reaction. He wasn't disappointed when he noted the blush spreading furiously across her cheeks.

Her voice was incredulous as she squealed, "Gibbs! You heard me?!"

Abby was totally unprepared for when he leaned in again and whispered, "So what exactly is it that you can do better, Abs?" Just when she thought she'd relearned how to breathe he took that last step towards her and with his free hand, reached up to cup his hand behind her head mere seconds before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
